<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courage and the Wicked Gem by TheArtisticScreenwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798562">Courage and the Wicked Gem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticScreenwriter/pseuds/TheArtisticScreenwriter'>TheArtisticScreenwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Courage the Cowardly Dog, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticScreenwriter/pseuds/TheArtisticScreenwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a crossover between Courage the Cowardly Dog and Steven Universe. Spinel, unable to find Steven, lands her injector literally in the middle of Nowhere. She comes across Courage and the Bagges, where she demands they tell her where Steven Universe is. They don't know, so Spinel takes out her anger on them. But Courage, in an act of desperation, slashes Spinel with her own rejuvenator, reducing her to her gem state. Muriel is sad, but Eustace is eager to sell the gem to the highest bidder. But Spinel reforms into her original state and considers the Bagge family to be her best friends, not having any memory of what just happened. Can Courage get Spinel her memories back before her Injector does irreparable damage to the Earth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spinel's Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nice and pleasant inside the Bagge's farmhouse. Courage was resting peacefully on Muriel's chair, while Eustace was watching a game show. Muriel was cooking in the kitchen. Muriel pulls out a record player and puts it on the dinner table. She pulled a record album and was about to play it on the record player. But she hears the game show and Eustace loudly cheering at the TV. Frustrated, she walked into the living room and preceded to shut off the TV.</p><p>"Muriel!", Eustace cried, "I was watching that!"</p><p>"Eustace, you're always hogging the telly", Muriel scolded, "I just want to listen to one album while I'm cooking dinner."</p><p>Courage was starting to wake up.</p><p>"Can't you listen to your music some other time?!", Eustace argued, "What even is that garbage?!"</p><p>"It's a record album of the musical 'Vanities'!", Muriel smiled, "It's about three girls who are best friends yet experience very different lives!"</p><p>"Musicals are for sissies!", Eustace dismissed, "Many people can sing and yet these hippies get paid for it!"</p><p>"Well if you don't want to hear it with me, you could tend to your garden", Muriel argued, "It's actually starting to grow some plants."</p><p>"Whatever!", Eustace vented while walking towards the front door, "Me tending to lousy soil while those lousy singers making more money than me!" He slammed the door behind him. Courage looked worried while Muriel merely shook her head.</p><p>"Come on, Courage", Muriel soothed, "We can enjoy this lovely album by ourselves." Courage smiled as he followed her into the kitchen.</p><p>Meanwhile, Eustace looked at his barren garden. There were only 4 plants, and they already were starting to decay.</p><p>"They're already wilting!", Eustace whined, "Stupid clouds holding back my precious rain! Can't a good farmer have a good harvest for once!"</p><p>It was then that Eustace noticed that the area around him was beginning to darken. </p><p>"It's getting darker", Eustace inquired before smiling, "That must be the rain! Let me have it!"</p><p>He cheered at the thought of rain revitalizing his plants. He looked up up with joy, but his face quickly changed into one of horror, as he noticed a giant device descending down where he was. It had three legs and was full of pink liquid, with a giant gemstone on top. Eustace screamed in terror as he ran inside the house. Muriel and Courage were beginning to listen to the album, but they heard Eustace running into the house. He clung onto Muriel while shaking with fear.</p><p>"Eustace!", Muriel yelled, "Are you alright?!" The house then shook violently. The three of them looked outside where they saw the device had implanted itself onto the front yard of the house. Eustace's eyes dart to the remains of his truck, which was crushed by one of the device's legs.</p><p>"My beautiful truck!", Eustace cried, "Why does this always happen to me?!"</p><p>While Eustace cried, Muriel and Courage noticed a strange figure appear on top of the device. The figure grinned sinisterly as her hand formed into a giant horn. The figure blew into the horn, and the loud noise shook the house violently. But it also activated a drill that popped out of the bottom of the device.</p><p>"Oh my!", Muriel yelped.</p><p>The three of them could only watch as the drill began to dug deep into the ground. The drilling soon stopped but pink liquid began to form into the cracks surrounding the device. In response, Courage screamed until he turned into pink liquid. The figure descended down on the device until the Bagge family could see her more clearly. The figure was colored in both magenta and pink, with two long pigtails on the head. There was also a gemstone on her chest that resembled a heart but upside-down. The figure revealed her scowling face, complemented with three lines under each eye. Eustace, Muriel and Courage step outside of the house to confront the figure.</p><p>"Oh, this is just great!", Eustace spat.</p><p>"Who is this being?", Muriel asked in astonishment.</p><p>"I was talking about that giant needle!", Eustace argued while pointing at the drill, "Ruining my garden! And it's crushing my truck!"</p><p>"HEY MAGGOTS!", the figure bellowed, "WHERE IS STEVEN UNIVERSE?!" The voice briefly shook the Bagges, but Muriel quickly regained her composure.</p><p>"That's not very polite!", Muriel scolded.</p><p>"Oh, my bad!", the figure laughed, "I guess I could more 'polite'! Could you please tell me where Steven Universe is, before I MUSH YOU ALL INTO PASTE?!" Courage began to whimper more loudly.</p><p>"Well, that's not much better!", Muriel said disapprovingly.</p><p>"Who the heck do you think you are?!", Eustace demanded.</p><p>"And why I do have to answer YOUR questions?!", the figure argued, "I'M the one who needs answers!"</p><p>"Well, you can't just destroy our property for no reason", Muriel responded, "It's against the law!"</p><p>The figure's face began to contort with rage. Courage was getting even more worried.</p><p>"FINE!", the figure screamed, "My name is Spinel and I've got some unfinished business with someone who wronged me in the worst way imaginable! I am going to repay my suffering onto him and everyone he cares about!"</p><p>"Big deal!", Eustace dismissed, "I could care less about your suffering!" Spinel briefly gaped at this, but it was quickly replaced with rage.</p><p>"Look, Spinel", Muriel said in a soothing tone, "I'm sorry if this Steven hurt you in any way, but we have no idea where he is. Please, take your needle and leave!"</p><p>"Oh, funny you said that!", Spinel chuckled darkly, "This Injector has tons of poison that'll destroy this NOWHERE planet and wipe out all of you NOBODIES! Very soon, all life will die here!"</p><p>The Bagge family screamed in terror.</p><p>"NO!", Courage yelped.</p><p>"Are you really going to destroy Earth because he hurt you?!", Muriel cried.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds about right!", Spinel grinned.</p><p>"But poisoning the planet is against the law!", Muriel argued before becoming uncertain, "I think."</p><p>"You ain't poisoning nothing!", Eustace yelled, "You're gonna take your needle and get off my property!"</p><p>"Oh, you're making demands now?", Spinel chuckled, "Well, I guess I can have some fun before I wreak my overdue vengeance!" She jumped off of the Injector and landed in front of the Bagge family, grinning with sadism.</p><p>"That's it!", Eustace yelled, "I'm getting me mallet!" He began to walk back towards the house.</p><p>"Come on now!", Spinel smiled, "How about we play a game?!" She extended one of her arms to grab Eustace by his legs. She picked him up and began to spin him violently before swinging him around and onto the dirt. Eustace screamed throughout the whole ordeal. Muriel initially was horrified, but quickly became enraged.</p><p>"DROP MY EUSTACE!", Muriel demanded, "Let go of my Eustace!"</p><p>"Oh, you wanna join in?!", Spinel grinned, "Let us enjoy this fun moment before you both die!" She extended her other arm to grab Muriel and preceded to do the same thing with her, before colliding her into Eustace and swinging them both around. Muriel joined Eustace in screaming. Courage could not take it anymore.</p><p>"STOP IT!", Courage yelled. He ran towards Spinel and jumped on her head. Spinel, caught off-guard, released her grip on both Muriel and Eustace and her attention was now solely on Courage.</p><p>"Get off of me, you STUPID DOG!", Spinel screamed. She threw Courage off her head.</p><p>"Hey, that's MY line!", Eustace whined. Spinel tried to punch and kick Courage, but he barely managed to evade her. He then tried to counterattack her with punches and kicks to her legs before preceding to evade her again. But this only made Spinel more angry. And Courage was beginning to get tired.</p><p>"If you really want to play dirty, then so be it!", Spinel spat while pulling out her rejuvenator, "I'll put you to sleep!" The rejuvenator came into full form until it resembled a scythe. Courage, too tired to evade her, whimpered as he accepted his fate.</p><p>"COURAGE!", Muriel cried. Courage closed his eyes. And Spinel, while chuckling, swung the rejuvenator at him. But it did nothing to him. Courage opened his eyes and he realized that he didn't get injured. Spinel was initially shocked, but soon became enraged. She continued slicing at Courage until he grabbed the rejuvenator as well.</p><p>"Oh, I see!", Spinel realized, "You earthlings don't poof! Doesn't make a difference though! If it makes you feel any better, your death will be much less painful than what the rest of humanity will soon endure!" She began to laugh uncontrollably. Courage subsequently shook with rage.</p><p>"ENOUGH!", Courage yelled. He pulled the rejuvenator away from Spinel and, with his eyes closed, sliced Spinel in half. Spinel continued to laugh, as she split in half, until her entire form disappeared in a poof. Courage panted, and he saw all that was left of Spinel was her gemstone. He landed on the ground in a state of fatigue. Muriel got up and rushed over to Courage to embrace him, while Eustace was walking from behind.</p><p>"Courage, you saved us!", Muriel cried while hugging him.</p><p>"Not bad, you stupid dog!", Eustace smiled.</p><p>They all looked down at the gemstone, and Muriel picked it up gently.</p><p>"Oh dear", Muriel said solemnly, "Why did it have to come to this?"</p><p>"Wait", Eustace realized, "Did she say her name was 'Spinel'? So this gem is a spinel? And that giant gemstone up there? I'M RICH!" He ripped the gem from Muriel's hands and hugged it with glee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spinel Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bagge family were feeling different emotions. Courage was primarily concerned about the Injector. Muriel was feeling guilty over what happened to Spinel. And Eustace was pacing back and forth in excitement. The gemstone was place in the middle of the rug, and Eustace was eager to sell it. He was already daydreaming about the fortune he would. Muriel eventually lost patience.</p><p>"Eustace, you can't sell that gemstone!", Muriel said indignantly, "There is a person inside there! A person with feelings!"</p><p>"AND?!", Eustace argued, "That luniac tried to kill us! This gemstone is worth at least 5 million!"</p><p>"My point still stands", Muriel responded, "A person is a person, Eustace! And she did seem to be suffering."</p><p>"Again, I could care less!", Eustace dismissed.</p><p>Courage was paying attention to the Injector. The four plants that Eustace did manage to grow were still standing in spite of the pink liquid spreading. Courage breathed a sigh of relief. Then all of a sudden, the plants disintegrated into ash. In response, Courage screamed until four bricks dropped onto the ground. He looked at the bricks and blushed with embarrassment as he swept them into a corner. He then rushed over to Muriel and began to babble as per usual. He then morphed into the Injector and simulated all of the pink liquid being drained into Earth. He then morphed back to his normal state and continued to babble. He then morphed into Earth and simulated the Planet disintegrating into ash. He then morphed back into his normal state, finishing with a loud whimper.</p><p>"That's right, Courage", Muriel realized, "We have to pull that Injector out before it poisons the planet!"</p><p>"Well I ain't paying nobody to take it out!", Eustace spat.</p><p>"Then how else are we supposed to remove that death machine?!", Muriel asked.</p><p>"Beats me!", Eustace shrugged.</p><p>"Everyone will perish if it's left in!", Muriel pleaded, "You have to do it!"</p><p>"Make me!" Eustace yelled. Muriel groaned with frustration at her husband's stubborn nature. </p><p>Courage was beginning to feel hopeless, as it seemed there was little that he could do to fix this. He hopped over to the gemstone and sat in front of it. He looked down at what was left of Spinel and began to rub her gemstone. He was starting to regret poofing Spinel to begin with. He then closed his eyes as he now felt guilty. But suddenly, the gemstone began to glow. Courage got up and stepped back in awe. Muriel and Eustace began to notice the glow as well. The gemstone then rose into the air before stopping halfway towards the ceiling. A new figure then formed with the gemstone at center. It looked like Spinel, but it was smaller and looked more cartoonish. As soon as the figure completely formed, it extended its arms towards Courage and wrapped them around his body. The figure then landed onto Courage and pinned him to the ground. Courage shook with fear, but it dissipated as he saw the whole figure. It was Spinel, but now she was much more pink and her pupils were completely black. And she had a huge smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey there, buddy!", Spinel cooed, "I'm so happy to see you! You're so fluffy!" She began to hug him tightly. Courage was initially relieved, but soon began to struggle for breath. But her hug was not of malice. Instead, it was one of love. She had a completely different attitude. Muriel was overjoyed at this, even tearing up a little. Not only had Spinel been revived, but she had transformed into a brand new person. Eustace's mouth gaped in utter shock.</p><p>"Eustace, look!", Muriel cried with joy, "Spinel has transformed! She's become a new person!"</p><p>"She can talk again?!", Eustace spluttered, "I'll take care of this!" He marched up the stairs to get something.</p><p>Courage was beginning to pry himself away from Spinel's arms. It took a few seconds, but he managed to break free. And he was already getting fed up.</p><p>"Stop it already!", Courage demanded as he shaked her. But Spinel, not understanding Courage's frustration, just wrapped her arms around him again.</p><p>"Aw, you've got a good shake there!", Spinel giggled, "My turn!" She began to shake Courage while giggling uncontrollably. She thoroughly enjoyed playing with Courage, but he was feeling uncomfortable. Muriel then remembered about the Injector and quickly rushed over to Spinel, who was now merely hugging Courage again.</p><p>"Spinel, my dear!", Muriel asked, "I love that you're so sweet and affectionate now, but we really need your help with something!"</p><p>"You know my name already?!", Spinel asked in awe, "Awesome! We're already on the right track! I'm gonna be your new best friend!"</p><p>"Yes, that'd be lovely!", Muriel said worriedly, "My name is Muriel and this is Courage."</p><p>"Courage?", Spinel cooed, "That's such a cool name! You're a very brave dog, aren't ya?! You're such a good boy!" She began to rub her belly and softly scratching his head, while also affectionately kissing his cheek. Courage initially thought it was uncomfortable but he gradually began to enjoy it. He could see that Spinel had truly changed for the better and he was starting to like it. Muriel briefly forgot about the urgent situation and awed at Spinel's loving nature. Eustace had different plans.</p><p>"Hey, Spinel!", Eustace smiled while walking down the stairs, "How about we play a new game?!"</p><p>"Oh, I love games!", Spinel grinned, "How do we play it?!" She let go of Courage, and eagerly moved up and down.</p><p>"Real simple!", Eustace explained with a grin, "Just close your eyes and count to 5!"</p><p>"Okay!", Spinel complied. She covered her eyes with her hands and began to count to 5. Eustace removed a big mallet from behind his back, and rose it above Spinel's head. He was determined to sell her gemstone, even it meant poofing her. Muriel saw this and became horrified.</p><p>"EUSTACE!", Muriel shrieked. Eustace, startled at Muriel's tone, abruptly stopped as he looked her with confusion. Spinel uncovered her eyes and looked at Eustace before forming a smile on her face. She wasn't aware that Eustace tried to poof her.</p><p>"Oh, your name is Eustace!", Spinel said before noticing the mallet, "And you got me a hammer to play with? You're so kind! What do we use it for?"</p><p>"It's a mallet, you stupid gem!", Eustace yelled, "You use it to smash stuff!"</p><p>"Okay, I'll go first!", Spinel yelled innocently. Spinel grabbed the mallet and gleefully swung it at Eustace, which caused him to collide with the stairs.</p><p>"Wait, I take it back!", Eustace pleaded. But Spinel wasn't aware that Eustace was actually getting hurt and kept hitting him with the mallet. She thought the mallet swinging was just for fun, but Eustace was just feeling pain. Muriel soon lost patience and ripped the mallet from Spinel's hands.</p><p>"Now's not the time to be playing games!", Muriel scolded before softening her tone, "Spinel, we need you to help us! Can you lend a hand?"</p><p>"Sure thing!", Spinel smiled while showing both of her hands, "Which one do you wanna have?" Muriel and Courage groaned loudly at Spinel's obliviousness, while Eustace was getting more frustrated.</p><p>"She's hopeless!", Eustace complained. </p><p>The Bagge family soon escorted Spinel to where the Injector was. The surrounding ground looked even more poor and desolate, if that was even possible.</p><p>"Wow, this thing is so cool!", Spinel said with excitement, "How about we take a group photo in front of it?!"</p><p>"Spinel, please!", Muriel pleaded, "How do we pull this Injector out of the ground?!"</p><p>"How am I supposed to know?", Spinel asked.</p><p>"Because you put it there!", Eustace yelled.</p><p>"I did what now?", Spinel wondered cluelessly.</p><p>"You don't remember what happened?!", Muriel asked in exasperation.</p><p>"Nope!", Spinel grinned.</p><p>"Lousy, looney gem!", Eustace vented, "At least pull this thing down for us! And put it on it's side so I can pluck off that giant gemstone!"</p><p>"I can definitely try!", Spinel proclaimed. </p><p>Courage rushed over to the house and came back out with a very long line of rope with giant noose. He swung the rope and threw it onto the Injector until the noose tightened around the giant gemstone on top. Courage rushed over to Spinel and passed her the rope. Spinel briefly smiled at Courage before looking determined at the Injector. She took one deep breath before she pulled on the rope with all her strength. The Injector did not budge. She was beginning to strain, but she was determined to help her new friends. Muriel and Courage noticed her struggling.</p><p>"Come on, boys!", Muriel exclaimed, "She needs our help!" Muriel and Courage rushed over to help Spinel pull the rope. The Injector still didn't budge. Muriel and Courage were beginning to strain as well, but Eustace was preoccupied with the giant gemstone.</p><p>"That big gem could be worth tens of millions!", Eustace said awe before he decided to help the others try to pull the Injector down. He was determined to sell that gemstone for a lucrative price. All four of them pulled as hard as they could, but the Injector would not budge. They eventually collapsed onto the ground in state of fatigue. They were too exhausted to try any further.</p><p>"Sorry, guys!", Spinel said solemnly, "It's just too heavy!"</p><p>"This isn't good!", Muriel exclaimed, "What are we going to do?!" </p><p>Courage kept gasping for breath, but then scratched his head while he thought of a solution. </p><p>A few minutes later, all four of them in the attic with the family computer. Courage was able to get a sample of the poisonous liquid for the computer to analyze it. Strangely, the computer had tons of information about Gems and their home planet named 'Homeworld'. He knew about every Gem, their respective societal purpose and the overall hierarchy of Gem society. Granted, a good portion of his knowledge was outdated due to recent events in Homeworld. He didn't know about these changes though. And he never explained how he gained this knowledge about sentient Gems, but the Bagge family was too preoccupied to ask him such questions.</p><p>"This is certainly an interesting Gem", the computer droned, "A Spinel's main purpose for existence seems to be primarily for friendship and entertainment. Rather meaningless if you ask me!"</p><p>"Well, I ain't laughing!", Eustace spat.</p><p>"How can we get her memories back?", Muriel asked.</p><p>"That might be a problem", the computer explained, "When a Gem like this gets poofed, they revert back to their original form. Everything gets reset, including her memory. Restoring that memory will be extraordinarily difficult, especially since she's so dense!"</p><p>"But we need her to remember so that she can stop that Injector from poisoning the planet!", Muriel exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes, that's where it gets scary", the computer explained, "According to the data sample you provided me, the poison will cause all life on this planet to cease to exist in roughly 41 hours. Case in point, you might be doomed."</p><p>The four of them screamed in terror.</p><p>"Is there any way we can fix this?!", Muriel asked with exasperation.</p><p>"You might be better off consulting outside sources for aid" the computer snarked, "Come back when this Gem is less imbecilic!"</p><p>Courage paced back and forth frantically, until a light bulb appeared above his head. Courage realized who could help them. He rushed over to Muriel and began to babble as per usual. He then morphed into Shirley the Medium holding a crystal ball. Courage then morphed back to his normal state as nodded his head with enthusiasm. Spinel couldn't understand what he was saying. But Muriel quickly got the hint.</p><p>"That's a great idea, Courage", Muriel smiled, "Shirley can help Spinel get her memories back!"</p><p>"Of course, the dog always manages to save the day", the computer snarked, "How pathetic!"</p><p>"But how are we supposed to get there?", Muriel asked, "Eustace's truck is crushed beneath the Injector!"</p><p>"I can take you guys there!", Spinel exclaimed, "My stretchy legs can get us there in a jiffy!"</p><p>"Count me out!", Eustace spat, "I ain't trusting that stupid dog and that stupider Gem."</p><p>"Then make yourself useful and learn more about these sentient Gems!", Muriel responded while grabbing onto Courage and Spinel, "I hope this works! Spinel, take us to Shirley!"</p><p>"You got it, Muriel!", Spinel smiled, "AND AWAY WE GO!" Spinel's legs turned into a spring formation, and then she sprung out of the window while holding Muriel and Courage. She continued to hop across the land towards Shirley's gypsy wagon. She was enjoying the ride while Muriel and Courage were having a miserable experience. Eustace briefly looked at them traveling in the distance, before focusing his attention on the computer.</p><p>"Alright, Computer!", Eustace demanded, "Spill the beans! Tell me more about these Gems that walk and talk!</p><p>"Trust me when I say that you're in for a treat!", the computer explained, "That Spinel is a lightweight in comparison to the elite Gems that Homeworld has to offer."</p><p>"Oh really?!", Eustace asked with a wider smile, "What are the most valuable gems out there?!" His greed was reaching new levels.</p><p>"They are called the Great Diamond Authority", the computer explained, "They have complete control over all of Gem life. There are three of them and they are astronomically powerful. And they are quite huge as well."</p><p>"How much you think the three of them are worth together?", Eustace asked.</p><p>"Well, to put it lightly", the computer explained, "The three of them would be worth tens of millions of dollars at the bare minimum." Eustace cheered loudly at the thought of making such a fortune.</p><p>"Three beautiful Diamonds!", Eustace cheered, "I'M GONNA BE RICH! Hey, don't leave me hanging! Tell me more!"</p><p>"Well, there used to be a fourth Diamond", the computer explained, "This Diamond was smaller than the others and perceived to be more playful and silly. But she ceased to exist. It's Social Darwinism at its finest." That's when Eustace thought of an idea.</p><p>"Wait, that's it!", Eustace realized, "That stupid Gem is meant to be playful and silly. And that fourth Diamond was playful and silly. Maybe those three Diamonds will be interested in picking up that little lunatic as a replacement. Yeah, I can lure them here with a message! And I can strike them down while they're not looking! Then I'll be able to sell 4 giant gemstones!"</p><p>"And how to do you expect to strike down the Diamonds?!", the computer asked in astonishment.</p><p>"WITH THIS!", Eustace yelled as he pulled out Spinel's rejuvenator, "The little idiot tried to slice us with this! It don't do nothing against us, but it can poof gems!" He had been holding onto the rejuvenator for a while and originally hoped to use it for gardening. But now he was intent on using it for a far more nefarious purpose.</p><p>"You're smarter than you look", the computer admitted, "Even then, it isn't much. But, there is a very slight chance that this scheme can actually work. And I'm interested in seeing where this goes, so I'll play along."</p><p>"Great!", Eustace smiled as he sat down on the computer chair, "Let's get started!"</p><p>"I will edit the message while you write it", the computer droned, "It needs to be in a tone that will be appealing to the Diamonds. After we're done, I'll set up a connection with Beach City so that I can sent it to Homeworld. So, you'll either be a very rich man or a very dead man. I'll enjoy the outcome regardless!"</p><p>"Oh, this is gonna good!", Eustace laughed as he began to type on the computer, "Dear The Great Diamond Authority."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shirley's Aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spinel continued to hop over the terrain with Muriel and Courage until they saw a gypsy wagon in the distance. Courage patted Spinel on the back to motion her to stop. Spinel got the hint and stopped directly in front of Shirley's wagon. Muriel dusted herself off and then gently knocked on the side of the wagon, for there were curtains were a door would usually be.</p><p>"If you want a face mask, you better pay the fee!", Shirley shouted from the wagon before she opened the curtains and saw Muriel, "Oh, it's you."</p><p>"Shirley!", Muriel smiled, "It's me, Muriel! You remember me and Courage, right?"</p><p>"Yes, I do recognize you two", Shirley responded before she saw Spinel, "Did you get another pet?"</p><p>"We really need your help!", Muriel pleaded, "The Earth is in great danger!"</p><p>"Oh yes", Shirley nodded, "I understand your plight."</p><p>"You do?", Muriel asked.</p><p>"Yes", Shirley explained, "The virus will show no mercy as it as it spreads throughout the globe. I've already come prepared for the pandemic." Muriel and Courage didn't understand what Shirley was talking about, while Spinel was even more confused.</p><p>"No, that's not what I meant!", Muriel exclaimed before she motioned to Spinel, "This is Spinel. She stuck a needle full of poison into our yard. It's still pumping into the Earth. And she doesn't remember a thing!"</p><p>"This little clown?", Shirley asked incredulously before she glanced at Spinel again, "Poisoning the planet? Are you pulling my leg?"</p><p>"No, this is serious!", Muriel exclaimed, "Everyone will perish if.we don't take the needle out! And she's the only one who can do it!"</p><p>"Alright, alright", Shirley acknowledged, "I can tell that this is very urgent. But what will you give me in return?"</p><p>"Please, we don't have much time!", Muriel pleaded. Shirley did want to be payed, but she could see that they were desperate for help.</p><p>"Fine", Shirley relented, "You'll only have to pay me if this girl gets her memories back. Follow me!" She walked down inside the wagon, with the three others following her. Shirley sat down on her chair and motioned for Spinel to join her at the round table. Spinel, not sure, compiled as she made her way to the table.</p><p>"Hold my hand, Spinel", Shirley said calmly, "I need to see the depths of your mind. You can close your eyes if it makes you more comfortable."</p><p>"Uh, sure", Spinel responded with unease. She held her hand with the green Chihuahua, and closed her eyes. Shirley placed her other hand on her crystal ball and she began to see what was in Spinel's mind. Muriel and Courage were at a safe distance away from the table, because they didn't want to mess up what Shirley was doing. Only Shirley could see what was being suppressed in Spinel's psyche. She could see another pink Gem alongside Spinel in the crystal ball. But this Gem was much taller. Shirley was initially calm as she saw what happened from Spinel's past. Then her eyes widened and she let out a modest gasp. Muriel and Courage noticed Shirley's sudden change in emotion. She continued to see what happened and began to grit her teeth with rage. She then abruptly let go of Spinel's hand and pressed her hands on her forehead. Spinel immediately opened her eyes and looked concerned. Shirley began rubbing her forehead and actually started to tear up a little.</p><p>"Shirley, what's wrong?", Muriel asked with worry, "What did you see?" After a few seconds, Shirley recomposed herself and placed her hands on the table.</p><p>"I saw tremendous pain!", Shirley lamented, "This Gem has experienced unimaginable trauma and abuse! And she's been suffering for so long!"</p><p>"What are you talking about?!", Spinel spluttered, "I've never been better! Still the same old Spinel!" She chuckled nervously.</p><p>"You poor thing", Shirley shook her head, "You still don't understand."</p><p>"Oh dear!", Muriel exclaimed, "Well can you tell us what you happened?"</p><p>"I could, but she wouldn't fully comprehend it", Shirley responded as she left the table, "I have a better way. Come outside!" She walked to the entrance of her wagon and pushed away the curtains to go outside, while her guests followed her. She walked towards her firepit and sat down, and motioned the others to do the same. She then dragged a record player that she previously placed nearby and pulled out a record album out of her pocket. </p><p>"I'll play this song to set the tone", Shirley explained as she placed the album onto the record player, "I've been listening to some opera lately. It helps soothe my nerves." She put the stylus on the album and started to play the song.</p><p>"You have a record player too?", Muriel asked.</p><p>"Indeed", Shirley responded, "This one is called 'La Mamma Morta', sung by Maria Callas. It doesn't exactly relate to the situation, but I find it to be extremely effective. Now, look at the Moon!" The three others looked up at the sky, and they could see a full moon.</p><p>"Oh my!", Muriel gasped, "I've never seen the Moon in broad daylight before!"</p><p>"It's called a Daytime Moon", Shirley smiled sadly, "It can be seen when it isn't close to the Sun. To the human eye, the Moon always appears to be chasing the Sun, yet the reality is much more tragic." She began to go into a monologue as the lyrics began.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"La mamma morta m'hanno alla porta della stanza mia!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Our eyes tell us that the Moon and Sun are roughly the same size."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Moriva e mi salvava!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"But the Sun is far, far bigger than the Moon, and it is far further away from the Moon than the Moon is to us."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Poi a notte alta io con Bersi errava!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Everyone adores the Sun, but it does not reciprocate that love beyond the most basic of needs."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Quando ad un tratto un livido bagliore guizza e rischiara innanzi a' passi miei la cupa via!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Yet the Sun keeps getting loved because everyone is awake to see it shine on the Earth!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Guardo! Bruciava il loco di mia culla! Così fui sola!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"But few are awake to adore the Moon's shine, and the Moon feels lonely."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"E intorno il nulla! Fame e miseria! il bisogno, Il periglio!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"The Moon is left stranded in the sky, waiting for someone to adore it's shine."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Caddi malata, e Bersi, buona e pura di sua bellezza ha fatto un mercato, un contratto per me!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"But this is normal for the Moon. It has always been waiting. The Moon is a gentle soul, and just wants to spread it's kindness!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Porto sventura a chi bene mi vuole!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"But we have given the Moon nothing but misfortune."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Fu in quel dolore che a me venne l'amor! Voce piena d'armonia e dice vivi ancora! Io son la vita!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"The Moon gives light to the Earth when the Sun leaves the sky! It constantly shows love! Yet the Moon continues to be lonely." Shirley then paused she let tears fall down her cheeks and glanced at the others for their reaction.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Ne' miei occhi e il tuo cielo! Tu non sei sola!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Muriel listened to the music. It sounded so beautiful to her, yet also made her sad. Courage looked at the moon and tears silently fell down his cheeks. He remembered that his parents were sent into outer space. Spinel was beginning to understand at what Shirley was conveying. She then took a deeper look at the Moon, and she began to feel more sad.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Le lacrime tue io le raccolgo! Io sto sul mio cammino e ti sorreggo!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Spinel's eyes widened as she began to relive her memories. She covered her mouth in shock and screamed into her hands. She didn't want her new friends to see her in such anguish. Then she looked at the Moon and saw a reflection of the other pink Gem that was in her mind. This Gem looked more humanoid and had hair that was fluffy and pale pink. The Gem closed her eyes and she smiled at Spinel, who began to tear up.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Sorridi e spera! Io son l'amore!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Spinel let her tears stream down her cheeks. She fell on her knees and began to cry into her hands. She could not hold back her agony any further. Shirley, with tears in her eyes, glanced at Spinel. Spinel briefly rose her head to look directly at Shirley. The pain on the Gem's face was apparent. Spinel then curled into a ball and continued to sob. Shirley gave a sympathetic smile and continued with her monologue.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Tutto intorno è sangue e fango? Io son divino! Io son l'oblio!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>"But there is a glimmer of hope that the Moon can have solace. Show it compassion! Show it mercy!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Io sono il dio che sovra il mondo scendo da l'empireo, fa della terra un ciel! Ah!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Shine down the same affection onto the Moon, as the Moon shined it down on everyone!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Io son l'amore, io son l'amor, l'amor!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Give the Moon love! Give it love! Give her love!" After the song concluded, Shirley fell on her knees and let the last of her tears free. Courage hopped over to the record player and took the stylus off of the album. He then helped Shirley get back on her feet.</p><p>"That was beautiful, Shirley", Muriel cried, "The moon must feel so lonely being by itself all the time. So, how is Spinel supposed to get her memories back?"</p><p>"She already has", Shirley responded while pointing at Spinel, "The poor Gem has now come to terms with her trauma." They looked at Spinel, who was still curled up and sobbing uncontrollably. Courage felt awful, so he hopped over to her.</p><p>"Spinel?", Courage asked. She didn't respond. Wanting to make her feel better, he gently hugged Spinel. Her eyes widened and she aggressively pushed Courage back.</p><p>"Get away from me, Courage!", Spinel barked, "I don't deserve to be your friend! I'm worthless!" She began to tear up again, but Muriel rushed over and she hugged the little Gem as tightly as possible.</p><p>"That's not true!", Muriel exclaimed, "If you're really hurting, we can help you! You're safe with us! I promise!" Spinel, lost for words, stopped resisting and began to cry into Muriel's chest.</p><p>"You might need to probe her further to stop that needle", Shirley said while she dusted herself off, "But she's definitely ready to talk now."</p><p>"Thank you so much, Shirley!", Muriel smiled, "We couldn't have done this without you!" Courage nodded with a smile and pulled out a $100 bill and gave it to Shirley. Muriel then picked up Spinel and began to walk away from the firepit, with Courage following her.</p><p>"It's a pleasure doing business with you!", Shirley smiled, "Be sure take good care of that poor girl!"</p><p>"Trust me, we will!", Muriel shouted before gently lowering Spinel onto the ground, "Come on, Spinel. Let's get back to the house. We can talk more once we're settled."</p><p>"Okay", Spinel responded softly, "I'll take back as quickly as I can. Hold on." She held onto both Muriel and Courage and her legs again went into a spring formation. But this time, it was a single hop towards the Bagge's farmhouse. Spinel was not in the mood to hop multiple times. Shirley waved as they traveled back. She then got up and walked back to her wagon.</p><p>"There are some cruel, cruel people in this universe!", Shirley spat as she went through the entrance, "Human or not!" She then angrily closed the curtains.</p><p>Meanwhile, Eustace was finishing the letter that he would sent to the Diamonds, with the computer making heavy edits.</p><p>"Sincerely, Muriel Bagge", Eustace cackled, "That should do it! Now send it to Homeworld!"</p><p>"As you wish", the computer droned and he immediately sent the message, "Thanks to the strength of my connection, it'll take less than 30 seconds before the Diamonds receive your message. So expect them to arrive in roughly in an hour."</p><p>"Yes!", Eustace cheered,  "Oh, I can't wait! And since I've got time, I'm gonna make something special! That stupid dog will have nightmares for weeks!" He laughed as he walked out of the room.</p><p>"What a greedy imbecile!", the computer spat, "Well, at least he's endearing." As Eustace walked down the stairs, he saw Muriel and Courage come back with Spinel, who looked far more miserable than before.</p><p>"Did you get that clown's memories back?!", Eustace spat.</p><p>"Yes, but now she's too upset to help us", Muriel responded while she hugged Spinel, "We need to find a way to give her closure."</p><p>"Well, don't take too long!", Eustace spat as he walked towards the front door, "I'm gonna be busy for a bit."</p><p>"And since when are you ever busy?!", Muriel asked with frustration.</p><p>"You're right!", Eustace said as he pretended to be shocked, "I guess I could go outside and make sure my garden's okay. Oh wait, NO I CAN'T!" He opened the front door and slammed it as he walked out. While Muriel fumed at Eustace's behavior, Spinel's eyes widened.</p><p>"The garden?", Spinel asked with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"The garden?", Muriel asked in a sudden change of tone, "Is that a place you remember? Courage, this could be a clue!" Courage nodded as he ran up the stairs, with Muriel and Spinel following behind. They rushed into the attic room, where the computer was waiting for them.</p><p>"Oh great, you guys are back", the computer snarked, "And you managed to make the little idiot cry! Marvelous job!" Courage glared at the computer.</p><p>"Spinel got her memories back!", Muriel exclaimed, "But something from the past has really traumatized her. We have to help her cope with it so that we get that Injector out!</p><p>"What a pity!", the computer snarked, "And what exactly am I supposed to do about it?!" Courage finally lost patience.</p><p>"Take us to the garden!", Courage demanded.</p><p>"The garden?", the computer asked as he began to search through several possible locations until he found one, "Well, there seems to be one location that fits your description. You three just place your hands on the scanner and I'll send you to your destination via a wormhole. Don't ask how I learned that ability! It'll still be open by the time this ninny has calmed down." </p><p>"Sounds reasonable enough", Muriel shrugged before comforting Spinel, "It's okay, Spinel. We're gonna be right behind ya!"</p><p>"Okay", Spinel responded as she wiped away her tears, "I'm ready." Courage pulled back the cover of the scanner. They each placed one hand on the scanner. After their hands were scanned, they disappeared from the room in a bright flash of light.</p><p>"The things I do for this family!", the computer vented.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Saving Spinel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Courage, Muriel and Spinel traveled through the bright wormhole. Muriel and Courage screamed in terror, while Spinel stared forward with a sad expression on her face. They then jumped into a giant, but neglected garden. The wormhole was still open, waiting for them to finish their trip. The three began to walk towards the center of the garden.</p><p>"Oh my!", Muriel exclaimed, "This is your garden?"</p><p>"Yeah", Spinel responded, "I lived here for so long! Sorry that it looks so dead."</p><p>"It's fine, Spinel", Muriel chuckled, "Eustace would kill to have a garden like this!"</p><p>"It used to be much more colorful", Spinel smiled, "Me and Pink would always play here together."</p><p>"Pink?", Muriel asked, "Who's Pink?" Suddenly, the garden became much more colorful and there appeared Spinel with another Gem. She was having a flashback, and the others could see it in vivid detail.</p><p>"Pink Diamond", Spinel explained, "I was meant to be her best friend. On Homeworld, Pink was so lonely and sad! But not here! Here, we would play for hours! Everyday was so much fun! At least, that's what I thought."</p><p>"Well that certainly sounds fun!", Muriel smiled before frowning, "But what happened?"</p><p>"Pink wanted to have a colony, more than anything", Spinel explained, "One day, her wish came true! Her sisters gave Pink her very own planet. A planet that you would know all too well."</p><p>"Earth?", Muriel asked, "You mean that our planet was her colony?"</p><p>"Yeah", Spinel exclaimed, "I was so excited! A brand new place to play!"</p><p>"Why didn't you go with her, then?", Muriel asked sadly.</p><p>"It's too hard to put it into words", Spinel frowned, "Mind if I sing?"</p><p>"Do it any way you're most comfortable with", Muriel soothed. They watched as Spinel held onto Pink Diamond's hand, and a song began to take form.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Here in the Garden,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Let's play a game!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'll show you how it's done!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Here in the Garden,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Stand very still!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"This'll be so much fun!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"And then she smiled,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>That's what I'm after!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>A smile in her eyes,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The sound of her laughter!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Happy to listen,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Happy to play,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Happily watching her drift away!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>As Pink Diamond left the garden, Muriel gasped with horror. Courage began to growl.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Happily waiting,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>All on my own,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Under the endless sky!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Counting the seconds,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Standing alone,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>As thousands of years go by!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Happily wondering,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Night after night,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Is this how it works?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Am I doing it right?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Happy to listen,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Happy to stay,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Happily watching her drift away!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Muriel was beginning to get teary-eyed, while Courage was becoming more livid.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You keep on turning pages for people who don't care,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>People who don't care about you!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And still, it takes you ages to see that no one's there,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>See that no one's there,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>See that no one's there,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Everyone's gone on without you!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Finally something,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Finally news,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>About how the story ends!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She doesn't exist now,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Survived by her son,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And all of her brand new friends!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Isn't that lovely?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Isn't that cool?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And isn't that cruel!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And aren't I a fool to have</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Happily listened,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Happy to stay,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Happily watching her drift,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Drift,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Drift away!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>When the song reached it's conclusion, Spinel turned back into her other form. Muriel dropped to her knees and began to sob into her hands. Courage shook with rage and almost screamed, but covered his mouth. He then rushed over the wormhole and put his mouth in it. He then screamed as loud as he could, making the wormhole shake violently. This scream was not of fear, but out of rage. He had seldom seen something so appalling in his life. He now completely understood why Spinel was so angry. And so did Muriel, who began to stand back up.</p><p>"Oh, Spinel!", Muriel cried, "I had no idea that you had waited for that long! Thousands of years and NOBODY checked up on you! Well, you won't have to worry about that monster anymore! You'll be safe with us!" She hugged the little Gem, but Spinel became apprehensive and she pushed Muriel to the ground.</p><p>"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND!", Spinel screamed, "My whole purpose was to be her best friend! And she just left me to rot like I was nothing! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"</p><p>"We do understand!", Muriel shouted, "You have every right to be angry! None of this is your fault! You deserved a far better friend!"</p><p>Spinel's eyes widened briefly, before she became enraged again and motioned her fist to punch Muriel. But she instead used the punch to destroy the transmitter that brought her the traumatizing news. Spinel then dropped to her knees and looked defeated.</p><p>"I should've never left this garden", Spinel lamented, "Just leave me here. I'd be nothing but a burden."</p><p>"No, Spinel!", Muriel exclaimed, "You're extremely important to us! You're the only one who can stop the Injector! And we care about your feelings! Come on now! We have enough room for one more in the family. Help us and I promise that we will help you!"</p><p>Spinel turned away and continued to feel depressed. Courage similarly felt dejected, as he again began to lose hope. Muriel sat down beside Spinel, and thought for a while before a song emerged from her heart.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Someday,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Somewhere,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Somehow,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You'll love again!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You just need to find someone!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Muriel affectionately cupped Spinel's face with her hands. The little Gem was initially stunned at this, but she then smiled. Spinel then clung onto Muriel, as she began to sing with the old woman.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Someday,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Somewhere,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Somehow,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You'll/I'll love again!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You/I just need to find someone!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Someone who treats you/me better,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Someone who wants you/me around!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Courage rushed over to the wormhole and used his paws to keep it open, while he patiently waited for Muriel to arrive with Spinel in her arms.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Someday,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Somewhere,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Somehow,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You're/I'm gonna feel found!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Muriel and Spinel enter into the wormhole first, with Courage following behind them. Soon, they made it back into the attic room. Courage hopped over the door and held it open. Muriel held out her hand to Spinel, who tearfully accepted the gesture, as she finished the song.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Today,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Right here,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Right now,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I already feel found!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Tears fell down both Muriel and Spinel's cheeks as they walked out of the attic room, with Courage closing the door behind him.</p><p>"I'll admit", the computer lamented, "I'm going to be depressed once they're dead." Meanwhile, Eustace was sitting nearby the Injector. He was using a pair of binoculars as he looked towards the sky.</p><p>"Alright!", Eustace observed as he took off the binoculars, "They'll be here in about 30 minutes! Should give me plenty of time to find a hiding place so I can ambush them!" He then noticed the three others exiting the house and walking towards where he was.</p><p>"Took y'all long enough!", Eustace spat, "Is she gonna pull out that needle already?!"</p><p>"Yes, Eustace!", Muriel exclaimed, "We were able to give Spinel some emotional support, and now we can stop that Injector! Ready, Spinel?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it!", Spinel grinned, "I'll take care of this!" Her hand formed into a giant horn and she blew into it. But this time, the drill lifted itself from the ground and went back inside the Injector.</p><p>"Yay!", Courage cheered.</p><p>"You did it, Spinel!", Muriel exclaimed, "You saved the Earth! Thank you so much!"</p><p>"Ah shucks, Muriel!", Spinel responded, "What are friends for?"</p><p>"Good, now put that needle on its side!", Eustace barked, "That gemstone ain't gonna unplug itself!"</p><p>"Eustace, I know Spinel caused a lot of trouble", Muriel explained, "But she had a traumatic experience. And she has nowhere else to go."</p><p>"And?!", Eustace spat, "What are you saying?!"</p><p>"I saying, I think Spinel should live with us!", Muriel argued.</p><p>"WHAT?!", Eustace shouted, "Are you crazy?!"</p><p>"She's already becoming a better person!", Muriel exclaimed, "And we can certainly use some more help around the house!"</p><p>"Fine!", Eustace relented, "I could use some free labor around here!"</p><p>"Wait", Spinel asked, "Is that all you need me for?"</p><p>"You're darn right!", Eustace spat.</p><p>"Eustace!", Muriel scolded before she turned to the Gem, "Spinel, of course you mean more to us. You're part of the family now!"</p><p>"Part of the family?!", Spinel spluttered, "After what I did?! All it took was getting the Injector out? THAT'S IT?!"</p><p>"Yes, my dear!", Muriel smiled, "The Earth is safe now! There's no need to worry! We can just forget this ever happened!"</p><p>"How you can just forget?", Spinel spluttered, "I caused all of this to happen! Don't pretend that you're not gonna punish me! What are you gonna do to me?! You're gonna lock me up somewhere?! Leave me?! Is that it?! YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE?!"</p><p>"No, Spinel!", Muriel shouted, "We're never gonna leave you alone!"</p><p>"Can you quit your bellyaching already?!", Eustace barked, "Pull down that needle! That gemstone has tens of millions of dollars with my name on it!"</p><p>"Is profiting off that gemstone really your main priority?!", Muriel asked with frustration.</p><p>"Yep!", Eustace nodded.</p><p>"You're gonna sell that gemstone?", Spinel asked incredulously.</p><p>"You're smarter than you look, you stupid Gem!", Eustace grinned, "Your little stunt is gonna make me a fortune! And soon, I'll be selling whatever gemstones I can find!"</p><p>"We can just forget this ever happened, huh?!", Spinel spat with a darkened expression before laughing, "Or I can forget this ever happened?! Oh my, WHAT A PLAN!"</p><p>"NO, SPINEL!", Muriel exclaimed, "That wasn't what I meant!"</p><p>"I GET IT NOW!", Spinel shouted, "The instant I'm not looking, BAM! One slice and I go POOF! And you'll sell me off like I'm just some dumb TOY! THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU, ISN'T IT?! JUST A STUPID, WORTHLESS TOY!"</p><p>"ENOUGH!", Eustace spat as he pulled out Spinel's rejuvenator, "Don't you try anything funny, Spinel! I'll slice you up like sushi! TRY ME!"</p><p>"Eustace, you put down that scythe RIGHT NOW!", Muriel growled.</p><p>"So what's it gonna be?!", Eustace threatened, "Are you pull down that needle, or am I gonna have to sell you too?!</p><p>"Oh really?", Spinel asked calmly before screaming, "WELL SELL THIS!" She jumped onto her Injector, her hand formed into a giant horn, and she blew into it. The drill subsequently popped back out from the bottom and began to drill back into the Earth. The ground began to break and the liquid started flow back into the cracks.</p><p>"NO!", Courage yelled.</p><p>"Spinel, please!", Muriel pleaded, "I promised that we would help you! Just calm down!"</p><p>"Enough with the lies!", Spinel barked, "Am I really supposed to be believe that you would help me LOOKING LIKE THIS?!"</p><p>"You have no other choice!", Eustace shouted, "There's nowhere else for you to run! If you wanna have a life after this, then you're gonna have to beg for it!" Spinel gasped at this. She then chuckled and began to tear up, as if she finally snapped.</p><p>"Thanks for being honest with me, Eustace", Spinel began to laugh darkly with tears in her eyes, "Then I guess we're all gonna die today! Bye, you guys! I'll be joining you all shortly!" She then jumped up on top of the gemstone. Both of her hands formed into a gigantic horn and she blew into it, creating an even louder noise. This made the Injector pour all of the poisonous liquid into the ground, causing it to spread it even further. The Bagge family barely managed to escape by rushing towards the porch of their home. They could see that the pink liquid was beginning to surround their farmhouse. Muriel and Courage looked up at Spinel, who was standing on top of the gemstone, looking dejected. Muriel then turned towards Eustace.</p><p>"Look what you did, Eustace!", Muriel scolded, "Now she's going to kill everyone, including herself!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, sure!", Eustace growled, "It's my fault that the lunatic is gonna destroy the Earth!"</p><p>"Yes, it is your fault!", Muriel shouted. Courage paced back and forth frantically, until he noticed the rope that he had previously placed on the Injector. With determination on his face, he rushed towards the Injector and began to quickly climb up the rope.</p><p>"Come back here, you stupid dog!", Eustace yelled. He ran over to the Injector and began to climb up the rope as well.</p><p>"EUSTACE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Muriel screeched.</p><p>"I'M GONNA SAVE MY GEMSTONE!", Eustace bellowed.</p><p>"EUSTACE!", Muriel screamed. Eustace was beginning to make progress, but Courage had the upper hand. After 30 seconds, he made to the top of the gemstone, where he saw Spinel looking the other way.</p><p>"SPINEL!", Courage shouted as he rushed over to her, "Just stay calm, okay! We can talk about this!"</p><p>"I don't wanna play anymore!", Spinel spat.</p><p>"None of us want to play!", Courage exclaimed, "We're worried about you! You can still make things right!" Spinel grabbed Courage and held him in the air. She was about to punch him, but her face shifted from being enraged to being heartbroken. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Spinel let go of Courage and turned away from him.</p><p>"Just go away, Courage", Spinel lamented, "There's no turning back now. It's too late for me to fix all this! I can't even fix myself. I don't matter to anyone anymore. I'm just awful!"</p><p>"No, you're not!", Courage argued, "Look, you did a really bad thing! But you're not irredeemable! I've come across tons of awful people in my life. You're not even in that conversation! And you do matter! Pink took advantage of your trust for her own selfish plans! You can't blame yourself for that! You can only control your actions. But we can help you!" They then turned towards the edge of the gemstone, where Eustace finished climbing up the rope.</p><p>"Alright, you stupid Gem!", Eustace cackled, "You really thought you could pull a fast one on me, eh?! Well, I ain't lying down til I get my fortune! And if the planet's going down, I might as well snuff you out!" He walked towards Spinel menacingly, but Courage jumped in front of her.</p><p>"Get out of the way, you stupid dog!", Eustace barked.</p><p>"NO!", Courage shouted.</p><p>"I mean it!", Eustace warned.</p><p>"Courage?", Spinel asked tearfully.</p><p>"Last chance!", Eustace grinned, "Okay, you asked for it!" He turned around to put on something, and then immediately turned back around. But it wasn't his usual scary mask. He had made a representation of Spinel's face, but even scarier. Courage was scared and livid at the same time, so he took a deep breath and began to scream as loud as he could. The Injector began to shake violently from the loud noise, and the gemstone began to crack. Eustace, anticipating a different reaction from Courage, saw the cracks beginning to form. He gasped, and then kicked Courage towards the edge of the gemstone. Courage almost fell off, but he managed to grab onto the edge with both of his paws. He held on for dear life.</p><p>"COURAGE!", Muriel shrieked.</p><p>"NO!", Eustace yelled before he stomped towards Courage, "What did you do to my gemstone?! You worthless mutt! You better take your paws off my gemstone or I'm gonna kick you off!" Eustace raised his foot above Courage. Spinel was appalled.</p><p>"How could you?!", Spinel growled, "How could you do that to your own dog?! He didn't do anything wrong!"</p><p>"Don't care!", Eustace yelled, "No one's gonna damage my prize! It don't matter to me if the planet goes bust, cause I'm gonna be rich! And if the dog has to fall for that happen, THEN SO BE IT!" Spinel's face began to contort with rage.</p><p>"I'm awful, Eustace", Spinel spat, "But you're just as awful! You know, I came here to take my anger out on a bunch of strangers. But right now, the only one I want to kill is YOU!"</p><p>"Oh, you're making threats now?", Eustace chuckled as he turned to face Spinel, "Did you forget that I still have your scythe?! I think it's about time that I put YOU to sleep!"</p><p>"You think I'm scared of you?!", Spinel chuckled darkly, "Of getting poofed?! I wouldn't mind getting SHATTERED! But I ain't gonna let YOU do it!" She then punched Eustace without hesitation. Eustace was caught off-guard and didn't have enough time to respond as Spinel grabbed him and began to slam him into the gemstone repeatedly. The cracks grew larger.</p><p>"Wait, Spinel!", Eustace pleaded, "Don't damage the gemstone! It won't be worth as much if it gets smashed!"</p><p>"BIG DEAL!", Spinel screamed. As she threw Eustace into the air, he let go of the rejuvenator. Courage grabbed it, with one of his paws, before it could fall off the Injector. Courage used his other paw to get back on top of the gemstone.</p><p>"We're both monsters, Eustace!", Spinel vented, "But we're different kinds of monsters. You always seem to be consistently awful, WHILE I KEEP GETTING WORSE!" She slammed him into the gemstone again and kept punching him mercilessly.</p><p>"I used to be just not good enough!", Spinel lamented as she continued to beat Eustace, "Just not good enough for Pink! BUT NOW! NOW, I'M NOT GOOD AT ALL!" Her fist then grew to the size of her body. And, with the lasting remaining strength she had, Spinel punched Eustace off the Injector. She watched as he screamed while he fell, until his body hit the ground. She began to chuckle in response, but tears began to appear in her eyes. She then turned around and saw Courage with the rejuvenator.</p><p>"Looks like everything's coming full-circle", Spinel chuckled tearfully, "You really are a great friend, Courage. Go ahead, buddy. I'll let you poof me again. But this time, please make sure to shatter me too!" Spinel began to tear up as she anticipated her demise. Courage gaped and was beginning to tear up. It was too much for him to handle.</p><p>"NO!", Courage cried. He angrily broke the rejuvenator in two and threw it off the Injector.</p><p>"Courage?", Spinel asked in confusion. Courage then immediately hugged her.</p><p>"Stop it!", Courage cried, "No one's gonna hurt you anymore! It's okay to be upset, but don't consider yourself worthless because Pink abandoned you! Friends don't abandon friends! Family doesn't abandon family! And you're more than just a friend, Spinel! You're family!" Spinel, lost for words, let all of her tears stream down her face. She hugged Courage as she began to sob uncontrollably. The two then noticed that gemstone was beginning to brighten up as it continued to crack. Courage and Spinel looked at each other uncertainly, as the light consumed them and the entire Injector exploded.</p><p>"NO!", Muriel shrieked.</p><p>"MY GEMSTONE!", Eustace cried, "I was so close!" He was too injured to move from his spot, but he did manage to sit upright. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed. Muriel frantically looked for Courage and Spinel, but managed to see them falling towards the ground. Courage was holding onto Spinel and was prepared to take the blunt of the fall, but Muriel managed to catch them both just in time. Overjoyed that they were okay, Muriel hugged both of them affectionately.</p><p>"Courage, you did it!", Muriel exclaimed, "You saved the world, and you saved Spinel! You are a true hero!" Courage gave a weak, but triumphant smile.</p><p>"Yeah, he really is a good dog!", Spinel smiled, "Too bad I couldn't see until I got poofed. And I'm still a bad egg."</p><p>"Don't be so down on yourself, Spinel", Muriel smiled, "We all have our moments where we go crazy. No biggie!"</p><p>"But what about all the damage I caused?!", Spinel spluttered, "What about the truck?! What about the garden?!"</p><p>"All that can be fixed at another time!", Muriel soothed, "Everyone makes mistakes, Spinel. And this is a family that forgives. RIGHT, EUSTACE?!" Eustace was still busy sobbing over the gemstone to notice Muriel glaring at him.</p><p>"No!", Spinel shook her head, "I shouldn't be here. I gotta go!" She broke free of Muriel's hug and tried to walk away, but Courage grabbed her hand.</p><p>"Spinel!", Courage shouted. Spinel looked at him and it reminded of her of how she last held Pink Diamond's hand before being abandoned. Spinel gave a sad smile to Courage and kneeled to have direct eye contact with him, while also looking at Muriel.</p><p>"Listen", Spinel explained, "You two are the best people I've ever met. I'll always be grateful for the love and support that you've shown me. But I really need to be somewhere else if I want to get better. I have to start fresh."</p><p>"But, Spinel!", Muriel cried, "Where else can you go?!" The ground then began to shake again and the area around them darkened.</p><p>"Hey, it's getting dark again!", Eustace observed before he smiled again, "This must mean the rain is really coming! YES! I'm gonna have a good harvest!" The other three looked up, and they saw a giant ship descend towards them. It had a white head and torso, a blue arm, a yellow arm, but with no legs. Courage gasped and he quickly picked up both Muriel and Spinel. He rushed over to hide behind the remains of Eustace's truck. Eustace was continuing to celebrate, until he glanced up. The ship was about to land on him, and he didn't have the strength to move. With horror on his face, Eustace screamed in terror before he got crushed by the ship. Courage, Muriel and Spinel winced as the ship landed on the ground. A bubble then descended down from the ship and landed in front of the Bagge farmhouse. The bubble dissipated and 3 giant Diamonds appeared. One was Blue, another was Yellow and the last one was White. Upon seeing them, Courage screamed until he felt 3 giant eggs drop onto the ground. Muriel and Spinel looked at the eggs and each of them was colored exactly like each of the Diamonds. Courage blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>"Does he always do stuff like that?", Spinel asked.</p><p>"I've seen him do stranger stuff", Muriel shrugged.</p><p>"Excuse me!", White Diamond exclaimed, "Where is Muriel Bagge?"</p><p>"Oh, that would be me!", Muriel responded as she revealed herself, "Can I help you all with something?"</p><p>"Are you the great peacemaker that can solve any conflict?", Blue Diamond asked.</p><p>"Well, I do certainly try to make things peaceful!", Muriel explained, "The world would be a much better place if everybody got along!"</p><p>"And you always see the best in people and recognize their good deeds?", Yellow Diamond asked, "Even if they screwed up in the past?"</p><p>"Of course!", Muriel smiled, "I always try to see the best in people, especially if their good deeds are genuine!"</p><p>"We were moved by your eloquent letter", Yellow Diamond explained, "And we are exceptionally grateful for your hospitality!"</p><p>"And you definitely look like a heavenly human!", Blue Diamond exclaimed.</p><p>"Now, we used to have reservations on meeting with lower life-forms", White Diamond explained, "But we learned that having such prejudices is WRONG!"</p><p>"Aw, that's so sweet!", Muriel smiled obliviously, "But why exactly are you here?"</p><p>"Well, you said that you had a Spinel in your possession", White Diamond explained, "And that you would be willing to hand her over to us. May we please see her?"</p><p>"Oh, right!", Muriel realized, "Spinel! You've met them before, right?"</p><p>"Yeah", Spinel exclaimed, "But, they never seen me like this!"</p><p>"You look fine!", Muriel soothed, "Ladies, this is Spinel!" The Diamonds gasped in surprise.</p><p>"Pink's little playmate?", Yellow Diamond asked.</p><p>"One of Pink's lost treasures!", Blue Diamond exclaimed.</p><p>"Pink?!", Muriel asked incredulously before Courage elbowed her, "Pardon me! But your sister left this little Gem in a garden!"</p><p>"You poor thing!", Blue Diamond exclaimed.</p><p>"Ah, it was only for 6,000 years!", Spinel smiled as she did a handstand, "I can do that standing on my head!"</p><p>"Only 6,000 years?!", Yellow Diamond laughed, "It's true! That's nothing! And that goofy handstand! I like this Gem!"</p><p>"She's adorable!", Blue Diamond smiled, "And so much like Pink!"</p><p>"We've been looking for a companion of our own", White Diamond explained, "And I think that Spinel may be the one!" Spinel was shocked, but Muriel pulled the little Gem close to her.</p><p>"And you promise to take care of her properly?!", Muriel asked protectively, "To love her and show her affection?!"</p><p>"Oh, but of course!", White Diamond promised, "We'll gladly take her off your hands!" The three Diamonds then began to sing a song of their own.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Come live with us in the Palace!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>There's a room waiting for you!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Come on...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Come on...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Come on...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Just let us adore you!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Come live with us in the Palace!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>There's a room waiting for you!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Come on...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Come on...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Come on...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Just let us adore you!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yes, we know that you're not her but you were hers!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You know what it meant to love her!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And you remind us so much of her!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"You're willing to go with them?", Muriel asked worriedly, "You can still stay here if you want. It's your choice!" Spinel looked at the Diamonds and smiled. She turned to Muriel and Courage and walked towards them.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready", Spinel smiled as he pulled in Muriel and Courage for a hug, "Thank you! I'm never gonna forget what you two did for me! I love you guys!" Muriel began to tear up, but smiled. Courage smiled as well and kissed Spinel on the cheek, causing her to blush but smile back at him. Spinel then let go and turned towards the Diamonds as she began to sing with them.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Today, right here, right now!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'll love again!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I've already found someone!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Just let us adore you!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Today, right here, right now!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'll love again!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I've already found someone!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Come live with us in the Palace!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>There's a room waiting for you!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Come on...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Come on...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Come on..."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Yes, I know that you're not her and I was her's!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You know what it meant to love her!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And you remind me so much of her!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Today, right here, right now!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>We'll love again!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>We've already found someone!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>A bubble formed around Spinel and the Diamonds, which sent them back towards their ship. As the ship began to lift up, Eustace was revealed to be beneath. His body was completely mangled, yet he still managed to breathe. As the ship began to fly towards the sky, Eustace finally detached from the bottom and his body fell onto the torched soil. But Muriel and Courage were too distracted to notice. Muriel was overcome with emotion and she was holding onto Courage as tears streamed down her cheeks.</p><p>"I miss her already, Courage!", Muriel sobbed. Tears fell down Courage's face, but he was smiling. He was genuinely pleased that Spinel finally found herself a family. The two continued to look towards the sky as the ship flew off the planet.</p><p>Later at night, the Bagge family was relaxing in their farmhouse. Muriel was watching the TV on her rocking chair, with Courage resting on her lap. Eustace, now on his couch, was in a full body cast. His entire body was covered, as a result of being beaten by Spinel, getting thrown off the Injector, and unintentionally getting crushed by the Diamonds. Only his eyes, covered by his signature glasses, and his hat were visible.</p><p>"Who knew that those giant eggs would have so much value?!", Muriel smiled, "Once we sell them, we'll be able to put fresh new soil into our garden! And also pay for your medical bills, Eustace! The doctor said it was a miracle that you remained in one piece! You'll recover in a month." Eustace growled through his body cast.</p><p>"And don't worry about being fed!", Muriel soothed, "I'll make sure to put the leftovers in a blender and nourish you through the feeding tube!" Eustace let out an audible whine. Courage's eyes then widened, as he realized something. He smiled and hopped off of Muriel's lap and motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen. Muriel was confused at first, but then she smiled.</p><p>"Oh yes, Courage!", Muriel realized, "It's the perfect time to play my album!" She got up and walked towards the kitchen with Courage. Eustace began to plead through his body cast. He didn't want to hear Muriel's album, but they couldn't hear him. Muriel walked to the dinner table and found her record player still there. She pulled out her 'Vanities' album and placed it on the record player.</p><p>"There we go!", Muriel smiled, "And it's nearing wrapping up on my favorite song, 'The Same Old Music'! Ah, Sarah Stiles is such a wonderful actress!" Eustace groaned loudly.</p><p>"Come on, Courage!", Muriel exclaimed, "Let's have a little dance!" Muriel put the stylus on the album, and she and Courage walked to the living room to dance.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Now sing me that same old music!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>All of us need to hear it!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>If there was ever a time,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Well this is it!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Muriel and Courage were gleefully dancing on the rug. Eustace screamed through his body cast.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Give me that same old music!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Yeah, this is it!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Muriel threw Courage into the air, but caught him in mid-air. Courage chuckled as he blushed, while the song ended and the screen faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>